tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Ushuriel
}|GetValue= }| | name = Ushuriel | hp = ~40000 | exp = ~10000 | ratio = 0.250 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = Yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-1028+), Death Beam(0-500), Wide Ice Wave (0-430?), Death Ball (0-760, Curses you), Energy Ball (Electrifies you), Purple Note Bomb (Makes you Drunk), Poison Beam (0-585). | maxdmg = 3303 | immuneto = Invisibility, Paralyze | strongagainst = ? | weakagainst = ? | behavior = Ushuriel is fast and dangerous. | sounds = "You can't run or hide forever!" | notes = He is a Ruthless Seven Servant, you must defeat him in order to proceed The Inquisition Quest. Ushuriel is merciless and cruel even by demon standards. Like many other powerful demons, he worked his way up the demonic hierarchy through murder and slaughter. Unlike some of his more reckless brethren, he was thoughtful enough to win powerful allies and to ensure that his enemies had no chance for revenge before his next move for more power. Where other demons perished because they underestimated their enemies and overestimated themselves, Ushuriel was prepared for the confrontation and let others do the dirty work. After investing much time to examine his opponents' powers, his strikes were swift and precise. Early in his career, he became a follower of the Ruthless Seven and gained prestige and might in their shadow. Loving it to kill and slaughter, he serves the Ruthless Seven as an executioner. Gifted with immense powers, Ushuriel usually just ignores any attacks and then starts to torment his target. His executions are lengthy procedures as he enjoys the fear and death struggle of his victims. As he is mostly confronted with helpless victims, it might confuse him if an opponent is actually fighting back. Still, it is very unlikely that someone will face the chief executioner of the Ruthless Seven and lives to tell the tale. Though perfectly capable to handle almost any opponent, he likes to strip his victims of their powers and enjoys their weakness and fear. If you allow him to rob you of your powers, your small chance to survive this encounter is gone and you are as good as dead. | location = After the Behemoth and Juggernaut path in The Inquisition Quest. He is the first boss. | strategy = It's very powerful, so, bring a good blocker and a couple of paladins and mages to shoot on it. Also, some druids may heal the main blocker. All player should wear Stealth Ring since Ushuriel is guarded by a lot of Eyes Of The Seven and they are not immune to Invisibility. | loot = 0-3 Small Diamonds, 0-8 Small Sapphire, 0-14 Black Pearls, 0-6 Small Emeralds, 0-14 White Pearls, 0-17 Small Amethysts, 0-2 Great Health Potion, Great Mana Potion, 0-8 Onyx Arrow, 0-2 Brown Mushroom, 0-2 Demon Horn, Iron Ore, Necrotic Rod, Snakebite Rod, Double Axe, Mind Stone, Magic Light Wand, Death Ring, Energy Ring, Stealth Ring, Gold Ring, Silver Dagger, Life Crystal, Silver Amulet, Protection Amulet, Devil Helmet, Might Ring, Stone Skin Amulet, Ice Rapier, Ring Of Healing, Demonic Essence, Wand Of Decay, Moonlight Rod, Fire Axe, Demon Shield, Giant Sword, Boots of Haste, Enchanted Chicken Wing, Mysterious Voodoo Skull, Green Gem, Blue Gem, Royal Helmet, Skull Helmet, Crown Helmet, Warrior Helmet, Thaian Sword, Huge Chunk of Crude Iron, Warrior's Sweat, Spike Sword, Fire Sword, Rusty Armor, Unholy Book, Runed Sword (rare?). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.